A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is a common liquid crystal display. In the TFT LCD, each gate line needs to be connected to a corresponding gate driver to drive a thin film transistor disposed in each pixel unit in a display region, so as to display an image. As one kind of gate driver technology, the Gate Driver on Array (GOA) technology is now commonly utilized in the field of TFT-LCD. In GOA, the gate driver is fabricated directly in a GOA region on an array substrate in place of externally connected driving chips.
As known by an inventor, a wiring of the gate driver in the GOA region is implemented by metal wires disposed in two layers, by using the metal wires respectively in the same layer as a gate driving element, such as a gate and source/drain of thin film transistor as connecting lines of a gate driver.
However, to avoid a short circuit caused by an intersection of the metal wires or too narrow space between the metal wires in the same layer, a space between any two metal wires in the GOA region is relatively large, thus, resulting in a relatively large width of the GOA region, which makes a limitation to a narrow-frame design. Furthermore, it is easy for the metal wires in the same layer to be intersected or have too narrow space therebetween, thus, which is likely to cause the short circuit.